


Forbidden Forest

by lady_illiya



Series: axgweek 2014 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden, Hogwarts, axgweek, gendry POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya drags Gendry into the Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from thestagthatlovedthewolf on tumblr for the axgweek day 2, forbidden. Unfortunately it's not as long as I would've liked, but here it is none the less. Hope you guys like this little drabble!

“Arya, this isn’t a good idea.” Gendry grumbled, as he trailed after her across the grounds. “It’s called the _Forbidden_ Forest, for a reason.”

“So?” She shrugged glancing around them to make sure they weren’t being followed or spotted. “It’ll be fun, and we’re not going to go any further then we have in class.”

“Then _why_ are we going?” It was dusk, so they still had a chance of being seen, but Arya insisted on coming at this time.

“Sansa told me they’ve been study Unicorns in her Care of Magical Creatures class, and they’re keeping some in the pen just in the forest, but only till tomorrow afternoon, after classes end.” They had entered the boundary of the forest, so Gendry felt a little better about staying unseen.

“Do that’s why we’re risking getting detention, to see something we could see in class?”

She looked back and rolled her eyes at him, “Because I won’t see it in class, at least not until next year, and there’s not a guarantee they’ll catch any to show us.”

“So you want to sneak up on some magical creatures at night.” He had no idea why he always followed her into these things. “Do you not realize why this might not be a good idea?”

The woods were thickening as they approached the clearing, “Unicorns aren’t hostile, and they have a foal, which are more accepting of male’s, so it won’t run away from you.”

The path widened and they entered the clearing, in it grazed two young golden foals. They looked up startled at their arrival but made no move to escape. They stood for a moment to let them get used to them before slowly approaching the fence.

He looked over at Arya to find her leaning over the fence with a look of awe on her face. She must have sensed him looking because she flashed him a smile. "They're so beautiful, aren't they?"

And in the last light of the day, streaming through the canopy, he thought she out shined even the unicorns.


End file.
